


Verho Mustekala

by quiettoxic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettoxic/pseuds/quiettoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino and Berwald break their new house in in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verho Mustekala

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote when I returned to the Hetalia fandom, this January, after nearly two years. Or, well. The first thing that I finished. The first thing I started writing was a character study of Estonia. But that aside. I wasn't sure about posting here and then I decided, why not.
> 
> [The prompt.](http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84399.html?thread=512698031#cmt512698031)
> 
> The title means 'Curtain Squid' in Finnish (I hadn't discovered 'naming things after songs' yet in January), and it's a joke about both my and Finland's inability to name things. I literally got out my Finnish dictionary and picked two random words.  
> This story is actually set in an alternate universe I made once but never used for anything. Not that it's really obvious, aside from Berwald and Tino's jobs and some other characters that are mentioned.
> 
> Oh yeah; not very important but Søren is Denmark and Irinya is Ukraine. I decided to just use Berwald and Tino for Sweden and Finland because that's easy.

The backdoor slammed open, bringing inside a gust of cold wind, and – Berwald looked up from painting the wall – a slightly rosy Tino. The man unwound his scarf from his neck, and looked ready to throw it over the stair railing, but he noticed the wet paint on it just in time and threw it on top of the coat rack. When he’d rid himself of his coat and shoes as well, he came into the living room, socked feet crinkling the plastic covering the floor.

Berwald descended his stepladder to welcome him properly.

“You’ve done a lot of work,” Tino observed, when he pulled out of the hug.

“Hm. Starting to look like a real home ‘round here.” Berwald had gotten around to painting the stair railing, and three of the living room walls today – the first day that Tino had gone out to work again after their moving in together. Those two facts were _probably_ related. “Everything go alright?”

“Same old, lots of paperwork today. Irinya says hi, by the way. And Søren mentioned a friend of his is really good at murals, if we need help.” He looked at the one wall that hadn’t been painted yet. “Could be nice, some art on the wall.”

“Would prefer art that comes off whenever you like.”

“Understandable. I’ll tell him thanks. So, did anything happen here, besides you working your ass off?”

Berwald shrugged. “Neighbors got into another fight. Think they were arguing about the right pronunciation of ‘car’ this time.” He slid a hand around Tino’s face, framing his jaw. “Missed you.”

“I was gone for like eight hours,” Tino laughed.

“’S weird, we’ve been together so much lately.”

Tino, still smiling, leaned up to kiss him on the lips, slowly dragging his hand up over Berwald’s abdomen and chest and coming to rest on his neck. Berwald shivered when his lower lip was captured between Tino’s teeth, and he leaned further down to kiss him more thoroughly, his other hand coming up to wind into the man’s messy hair. He was probably getting paint on Tino’s clothes, but Tino didn’t seem to mind, so neither did Berwald.

Suddenly, Tino was gone. Berwald opened his eyes to see what was wrong.

“Fucking shit,” Tino said heartily, “I forgot the food. Hold on a sec, I got Chinese on the way home but I left it in the car.”

Berwald chuckled in amusement as he bolted out the back door to get their dinner.

* * *

 

After having dinner on the plastic-covered couch, Berwald went to take a shower while Tino tried to figure out how to connect the new router. They’d been too preoccupied to connect it up until today, and had been mooching off the neighbor’s Wi-Fi. (Not the arguing ones’. The nice Australian doctor’s, from the other side.)

Tino wasn’t connecting the router anymore when Berwald got out of the shower. Instead, he was sitting on their bed, playing with his phone. His blue work shirt was half off, hanging on one arm; he had probably gotten distracted when he noticed he had a new message. Tino turned the screen to Berwald when he came into the bedroom.

“Look, Eduard sent a picture of the dog! They went to the lake today, he says. She loved playing with the ducks.”

Berwald chuckled, reaching for his pajama top and simultaneously looking at the picture of Tino’s little dog. “Cute,” he commented. “How’d the router go?”

Tino cocked his head from side to side uncertainly. “I think I set up a network, but there’s a reason you’re the engineering teacher and I’m the locksmith. You should take a look.” He glanced at the picture of his dog again. “I can’t wait until everything’s ready and she can come live here, too.”

Humming in agreement, Berwald picked up his laptop from the bedside table to check the network. After a while, he found what he was looking for.

“You did set up a network,” he informed Tino, who beamed proudly. “And y’named it ‘Flying Trolls with Carrots for Eyes’.”

Tino finally got rid of his shirt, leaving him in a black tank top, and crawled up the bed to take a look. “Oh yeah, so I did! I wanted it to be ‘Flying Trolls with Carrots for Eyes and Only Three Fucking Teeth, One of Which is Another Carrot’, but it got too long.” He ignored Berwald’s unimpressed stare and continued, “The password is – here, let me do it.” He snatched the laptop away and typed a password that was at least thirty characters long.

“God forbid we ever have children,” Berwald mumbled, more to himself than to Tino.

“Hm?”

“God forbid we ever have children,” he repeated.

The laptop was put on Tino’s bedside table. “Why do you say that?”

“Our network’s called ‘Flying Trolls with Carrots for Eyes’, and y’named your dog ‘Flower Egg’ in Finnish, and remember when y’wanted to write a book and your main character’s name was ‘Purple Watermelon’ in Estonian?”

Tino looked wistful. “Ah, yeah. She was cute. I should continue someday. I wouldn’t do that to real people, though! Do you think so lowly of me?” He paused for a few seconds, and when Berwald didn’t reply, he said, “Is that why you always call her ‘the dog’?”

“’M not that good at Finnish.”

“Your Finnish is perfectly serviceable!”

Berwald huffed. “Your grandma doesn’t think so.”

“My _grandma_? Oh no, you _need_ to stop Skyping with her.”

“She said it was too warm.”

“Yeah, it’s spring back home.” He looked wistful again.

“There was snow outside the window.”

“At least there was enough light to see the snow! Pretty sure sign of spring, right there.”

“’M pretty sure you suffered brain damage as a child. From the cold.”

“That’s what saunas are for, Ber! If you had actually ever lived in Sweden, you’d know that!” Tino was tugging his socks off now. “Really, though. Your Finnish is great, and I promise not to name any potential children Purple Watermelon. Or Flower Egg, or whatever you’re worried about.”

“Hm. Let’s get married first.”

“Four weeks.” His jeans went as well. “The house will be all done, and with any luck Zwingli won’t have fucked the cake up, and my family will come over from Finland—”

“And you’ll be m’wife.”

“And I will not be your _wife_ , Oxenstjärna!” Tino laughed, slapping Berwald with his sock. “I am a man!”

“ _Are_ you now?” Berwald asked, feeling bold. And, okay, maybe slightly horny.

Tino caught on immediately, his face turning mischievous. “Do you want me to remind you?”

Berwald said nothing, but Tino began removing his tank top, so he thought the message had come across. (Such things happened, when you’d known each other for as long as they had.) When the garment was completely off, and Tino was left in just his boxer briefs, the Finn crawled over to Berwald and settled on top of his hips, smiling slyly. Berwald studied his face carefully, as he always did, knowing that he was the only one who ever got to see Tino look like this, and reveling in it. He leaned up for a kiss, but Tino pushed him back down with one hand, chuckling.

“Hm?”

Tino slowly ran his hand up to Berwald’s neck, then over his jaw and into his damp hair. “You are wearing a hell of a lot more clothes than is necessary, Ber.”

“Well, be honest, so’re you.”

Laughing, Tino slid his other hand underneath Berwald’s pajama shirt. They managed to get it off without losing his glasses in the process (that _had_ happened before, and considering how little Berwald could see without those glasses, it had been a bit of a mood killer).

The shirt was tossed off to the side, and Berwald leaned up on his elbows. “Better?”

“Much better,” Tino confirmed. “C’mere.”

Berwald leaned up again, this time succeeding in meeting Tino’s lips with his. Leaning on his hands as he was, he couldn’t _touch_ his fiancé, however, so he fell back and pulled Tino with him, only parting from his mouth for a split second to avoid his glasses being crushed (which also had a precedent – a very unpleasant one that had literally left scars). He ran his hands over Tino’s back, over the tattoo he couldn’t see now, but knew was there. He could probably trace its entire outline without looking by now.

Tino smiled against Berwald’s lips, then pulled away to kiss along his jaw and back to his mouth, capturing Berwald’s bottom lip between his teeth in what Berwald considered Tino’s signature kissing move,  making him shiver. (The move had only become signature because of how much Berwald liked it.)

Hands running up and down Berwald’s arms, Tino started kissing down the column of his neck, simultaneously pushing his ass down on the man’s crotch. Berwald groaned quietly, and Tino hummed in reply. He kissed silently and lazily along Berwald’s shoulders, rotating his hips slowly. Berwald kept running his hands over Tino’s back, and up over his neck and into his messy hair.

“You smell nice,” Tino said, eventually.

“Showered.”

He sniffed Berwald’s hair. “It’s the shampoo. Is that new?”

“Tino.”

“Yeah?” he asked teasingly. “Something up?”

A cheeky comment formed in Berwald’s head, but he resolutely ignored it, instead putting his hands in Tino’s hair and pulling him up for another kiss while he canted his hips up. Tino swore under his breath.

“Okay, fuck, I get it. Not a foreplay day.”

Berwald raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, you’re the one who told me to be more patient.”

“I was talking ‘bout your dog then.”

“ _Okay_! No talk about the dog, Ber.” He pressed his behind down on Berwald’s crotch firmly. Berwald breathed in sharply and got another one of those sly smiles in return.

Tino moved back to sit on Berwald’s knees, ran his hands firmly down the man’s sides (very firmly, because a tickle war was not something they needed right now), and further down, curling his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down. They came off easily, and were tossed after the shirt. Tino wrapped his right hand around Berwald’s cock, which was already almost fully erect, and immediately set a fast pace, pulling and squeezing with some sort of fierce determination while looking Berwald in the eyes.

 Berwald couldn’t have looked away if he wanted to.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Tino said in low tones, still staring straight at him, and that was what made Berwald buck up and groan deeply. He stroked his fingertips over Tino’s knees, the only part that of him he could reach easily. Tino’s left hand caressed his wrist briefly before moving, thumb pressing down on the cut of his hip. The Finn then leaned forward to flick his tongue teasingly over the head of Berwald’s cock, without ever stopping the fast movements of his hand, making Berwald groan again, louder this time. He reached up to weave a hand through Tino’s hair, propping himself up on an elbow once more.

When Tino closed his lips around the head of his cock, Berwald’s leg jerked to the side involuntarily, kneeing Tino. The Finn started, the hand on Berwald’s hip clenching down, but he quickly accommodated, lifting his own leg so Berwald could move his out from underneath him. He was now sitting on just Berwald’s left leg, slowly rubbing back and forth along his thigh, still mouthing at his cock. He didn’t seem to mind the slightly awkward bend of his back, but Berwald thought it looked very uncomfortable and lightly tugged Tino’s hair to let him know he didn’t have to stay like that.

Tino looked up at him questioningly, still jerking his cock fast.

“Looks uncomfortable,” Berwald explained, slightly out of breath.

He smiled, cocked his head to the side. Then he suddenly let go of Berwald altogether, jumping off the bed and opening the bedside cabinet. Berwald fell back onto the mattress, doing his very best to resist the urge to continue jerking off. He knew Tino would be back in a moment.

The cabinet door closed and Tino reappeared in Berwald’s field of vision, hovering over him with a smile. The light blond of his hair looked almost white gold in the glow from the bedside lamp, falling over his forehead like some sort of strange, messy halo. Had Berwald been a man of words, he’d probably have composed poems about it – about Tino in general. As it were, he just reached up to tangle his hand in the beautiful mess once more and pull him down for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Tino asked, “So, anything you had in mind?”

Berwald opened his mouth, but couldn’t get any words to come out. He could feel  himself starting to blush, and Tino’s smile grew ever wider.

“ _Fuck_ , I love you,” the Finn said, pecking him on the lips.

“Love you too,” Berwald replied. And then, mustering all his courage, “Want you to fuck me.”

“Yes,” was all Tino said. Then he climbed on top of Berwald again, shedding his underwear as he went. Berwald greedily drank in the sight of him; the messy hair, the defined muscles in his arms and the lithe legs, the dusting of light hair on his chest and that leading down from his belly button to his cock, fully erect. Tino’s almost ever-present smile.

“D’you want me to turn ‘round?” Berwald asked, and Tino shook his head in reply, simultaneously lifting Berwald’s right leg over his shoulder. He ran one hand from the inside of the man’s knee down to his ass, keeping the other on his hip. Berwald shifted minutely to make it easier for Tino to get where he wanted him to be. Tino smiled, moving his hand to gently fondle Berwald’s balls for a moment, then moving away and coming back slick and cool to probe at his hole, circling around the sensitive skin. Berwald’s eyes closed, and he felt Tino’s hand run up and down his side.

A finger breached him at the same time that Tino closed his hand around Berwald’s erection again, from around his leg. Berwald groaned and moved his legs further apart, and he felt, more than heard, Tino chuckle against his right leg as the finger started to move slowly.

“Ber _wald_ ,” came his voice, then, soft and amused. “Did you _touch_ _yourself_ in the shower?”

“Hm,” was all he could say in reply.

“Hm, he says,” Tino said. “You’re a born planner, you.” He kissed Berwald’s knee and moved his thumb up and down his cock, giving not _nearly_ enough friction, so Berwald bucked up into the touch, opening his eyes again. His hands were gripping the sheets, because, after all this time, he still had no idea what to do with them.

Tino added another finger, and Berwald groaned again. Tino bit his lip in concentration, trying to move both of his hands at the same time, and eventually Berwald shakily reached up to stop the hand on his cock.

“Gonna come if y’keep that up.”

“That’s the goal.” But he removed his hand, unwinding himself from the man’s leg and adding a third slick finger. Berwald’s hand went back to clutching the sheets, and his legs spread even further. He heard Tino curse quietly, (as he was wont to do) before he lost control of everything for a moment when the Finn licked a long stripe of his cock.

Bucking up into the touch, Berwald moaned softly.

“Yeah,” Tino breathed, hot on his erection. The fingers inside Berwald curled themselves, and he inhaled sharply through his nose. Tino murmured something in Finnish, his lips almost touching Berwald’s cock. It could have been more cursing, but also an endearment. Berwald often wished he could understand the things his fiancé said to him in his native language during moments like this, but his Finnish was not nearly good enough to decipher the mumbling.

The fingers disappeared entirely, and Berwald clenched down on nothing before willing his muscles to relax.

“Ok?” Tino asked, sounding very far away. Berwald realized he had shut his eyes again at some point, and opened them to seek out the man’s face and nod minutely.

His left leg was also lifted from the bed and pushed up, Tino’s hand in the hollow of his knee, and Berwald was completely exposed. But he felt safe (as always) in Tino’s hands. The Finn was now making his concentrated face again as he reached down to guide himself to Berwald’s hole. He pushed in slowly, keeping his eyes on Berwald’s face. Berwald looked back steadily, even if he was blinking rather more than usual. His toes curled when Tino bottomed out, hips stuttering against his ass.

“Ok?” the Finn asked again.

“Great,” Berwald managed to get out, and Tino smiled, leaning forward to plant his hand between Berwald’s arms and torso, and beginning to move slowly. Berwald wrapped his legs around the man’s thighs when his ass was inadvertently hoisted up from the bed. He groaned deeply, and Tino cursed again, steadily speeding up his thrusts.

His hair was falling in his face, so Berwald reached up to brush it away. His hand tangled in it of its own accord, dragged Tino closer to kiss him. It was a short kiss; Tino pulled away quickly to mumble against his throat in a mix of Finnish and English, his thrusts into Berwald now quick and sharp, his stomach slip-sliding against the man’s cock in delicious friction. Berwald unwound his legs to plant them on the bed and bucked up to meet the thrusts, keeping his hands firmly in Tino’s sweaty hair. His glasses were sliding up his nose.

A slight change of angle caused Tino’s next thrust to hit Berwald’s prostate, and the following wave of pleasure made the man inhale through clenched teeth and moan.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Tino said, against the junction of Berwald’s neck and shoulder, and repeated the action. Berwald shuddered helplessly, clenching down on Tino’s cock. “Fuck,” the Finn repeated. He sat up straighter, hands gripping Berwald’s hips, to pound into him more deeply. Berwald’s ass was lifted even more off the mattress. His glasses had slid so far up the bridge of his nose that he couldn’t really see Tino anymore, so he clenched his eyes shut, only to open them again when the Finn grabbed his cock to jerk it in time with his thrusts.

Their movements were quickly becoming messy, and Berwald’s feet were slipping on the sheets, the bend of his back losing its arc. Tino was cursing again, in both English and Finnish. His unoccupied hand clenched down on the jut of Berwald’s hip, bordering on painful.

Head tilted back, Berwald stared at the ceiling as heat began crawling from his toes to his crotch.

“C’mon,” Tino said, breathlessly. “Yeah. _Fuck_ , Ber.”

“Tino,” Berwald managed to get out, before the heat reached his cock and he came undone with a deep, guttural groan, spilling himself over Tino’s hand and his own stomach. He clenched his eyes shut against the sensory overload, curled his toes into the sheets. His ass clenched around Tino. When he was completely spent, Tino let go of his cock to grab the man’s other hip as well, thrusting quicker and harsher into his sensitive hole.

Berwald loved how obviously he could feel Tino moving inside him now that he had nothing else to concentrate on. He did his best to stay on his wobbly legs. Tried to lift his head to look at Tino, glasses sliding down his clammy nose.

Tino’s eyes met his, pupils blown wide and violet-blue hazy, and on a last sharp thrust, he came as well, doubling over on Berwald’s chest and cursing in Finnish. Berwald’s toes curled again at the feeling of being filled, the feeling of being so completely _Tino’s_. He sank down on the mattress with the Finn on top of him, sinking shaky hands into the man’s hair and kissing his forehead. Tino was still moving, shallow thrusts inside Berwald. His hands came up to rest on his fiancé’s shoulders as he slowed down, eventually coming to a halt deep inside. A heavy exhale told Berwald that he was completely finished.

Tino pulled out of him slowly. Berwald felt oddly bereft for a few seconds.

“Ok?” Tino murmured.

“Hm,” he replied, adjusting his glasses to a comfortable position. “You?”

He felt him smile against his chest. The reply took a few moments to come, during which they just lay together in post-coital daze. “Great, Ber. You’re prob’ly have to gonna take ‘nother shower, though.”

“Don’t mind.” He was combing his hand absentmindedly through Tino’s hair.

The Finn looked up from his chest, eyes twinkling with laughter. “Me neither, ‘s long as I can join you.”

“’Course y’can.”

After a few more silent moments, Tino rolled off of Berwald with a heavy groan, landing miraculously on his feet next to their bed and extending a hand. Berwald raised a lazy eyebrow at it, and he extended the other one with a chuckle – the one that _wasn’t_ covered in Berwald’s come.

“I wasn’t thorough enough, obviously. You’re much too alert.”

“Funny,” Berwald responded, climbing out of bed without using Tino’s hand. “Everything locked downstairs?”

“Is everything locked, he asks the locksmith.” Tino leaned up to kiss Berwald, deep and sweet. “Of course it is.”

“Good.”

“Shower?”

“Shower.”

Berwald walked to the bedroom door, but stopped when he noticed Tino wasn’t following. Turning around, he found the Finn staring at him with a small smile.

“What?”

Tino shook his head, the smile growing a little wider. “Nothing. Just – I love you.”

“I love you too.” And then, because he had a sudden clear thought through the post-orgasm haze. “You’ll be the best wife.”

Tino shrieked and came after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an uncle named Tino. Well, that just got awkward.
> 
> Anyway.  
> At the moment I'm working on a prequel to We and I have like twenty ideas for DenNorIce fics and a really cool one for a DenIce fic (I'm very excited about that one, it's gonna be long) and also I've decided to do a thirty day challenge somewhere over the summer, so, I don't know... I guess if you want to look forward to that you can? I would be honored.
> 
> I've been switching off present and past tense in my works so far. Ha.


End file.
